<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Sob tua Cafeína by xiuminswarrior</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25207411">Sob tua Cafeína</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/xiuminswarrior/pseuds/xiuminswarrior'>xiuminswarrior</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>EXO (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Coffee Shops, F/M, Fluff, Graduation</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Português brasileiro</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 10:48:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>9,820</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25207411</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/xiuminswarrior/pseuds/xiuminswarrior</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>O principal vício de Anabel, uma estrangeira que estava a ponto de se formar em uma das grandes universidades de Seul, era os cafés fortes e amargos da vida, feitos de suas constantes lágrimas por não ser o suficiente para seu namorado. Após o término definitivo, decidia mudar de rota e olhar à sua volta, permitindo-se descobrir que a felicidade estava a uma xícara de distância.</p><p>[ Coffee Shop!AU | Fluffy ]</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kim Minseok | Xiumin/Original Character(s)</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Café au Lait</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Olá! ~<br/>Essa short fic terá três capítulos, já aviso que os índices de açúcar podem chegar à níveis extremos (ou não). É uma história especial que nasceu numa noite em que rolou um apagão aqui e eu só tinha um caderno, uma caneta e uma vela como forma de iluminação. É minha segunda fic do EXO e primeira do Xiumin, essa criança linda que me conquistou por completo em tão pouco tempo.</p><p>Ao longo da história haverá nomes de alguns cafés especiais com um *, onde irei explicar sobre eles nas notas finais.</p><p>Sem mais delongas, espero que tenha uma ótima leitura! ♡</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>           Minha cara devia estar péssima. Eu havia chorado, pela milésima vez. Estava completamente exausta de vivenciar a mesma situação, pela milésima vez. Sentia o estresse e o desânimo percorrer cada parte de mim, mesmo tendo em mente que encerraria minha estadia na universidade com notas excelentes. Estava triste pelo meu relacionamento ter chegado ao fim definitivamente, após inúmeras idas e vindas. Era uma relação conturbada e desgastante, sabia desde o início que seria difícil manter o posto de “namorada oficial” do cara mais requisitado do campus. Mas, mesmo assim, havia arriscado. Bem clichê, não? Todos viam Dian Khalan como um deus perfeito, sem qualquer defeito. Assim como eu, ele era estrangeiro - tailandês, para ser mais específica. Mas eu havia tido o desprazer de conhecer o seu verdadeiro caráter após saber de suas incontáveis traições. Apenas lembrar me fazia um mal danado. O pior de tudo, era saber que ele sempre voltava e eu o perdoava… <em> Que idiota eu era. </em></p><p> </p><p>            Com o vento fresco daquela manhã do recém chegado Outono, andava com passos miúdos pela extensão da calçada, a qual fazia curva na esquina do principal café da cidade, lugar onde eu sempre ia para esquecer os problemas. Me dava paz e tranquilidade, mesmo que por um momento. E diferente das outras pessoas que afogam suas mágoas no amargo do álcool, eu preferia mergulhar no doce e quente sabor misto do café e chocolate. Além do mais, meu amigo era quem me aturava e me aconselhava todas as vezes que eu passava por algum perrengue. Minseok era o dono do café, primeiro lugar que havia visitado quando cheguei à Seul. Assim que parava frente à vitrine do local, a tocava com a ponta dos meus dedos, semicerrando os olhos, tentando ver se o rapaz dos cabelos platinados estava no balcão. E estava. Eu apenas respirava fundo antes de repensar se deveria mesmo fazer aquilo. Por mais que ele já tivesse dito tantas vezes que me ajudaria em qualquer situação, eu não queria que sentisse o peso dos meus problemas. Outro suspiro. Meu olhar se perdia por alguns instantes e quando o regressava para além do vidro, percebia que ele estava me observando com certa curiosidade. É, já não poderia mais escapar. Dando alguns passos mais, chegava até a porta, também feita daquele vidro, a empurrando com cuidado. Meu trajeto dali até o balcão levava menos de dez segundos e dentro do ambiente, tocava uma música suave e em um volume baixo. Puxava um daqueles bancos altos e me acomodava ali mesmo. Após servir um expresso para um cliente, Minseok se sentava ao meu lado. Não precisava muita análise para perceber que eu estava destruída. Minha expressão cansada entregava tudo.</p><p>—Você não está bem, acertei? — Perguntava em voz baixa. Eu apenas assentia. — E o motivo disso é o… </p><p>—Não! Não diga o nome daquele filho da mãe. — Bufava e ele arregalava seus olhos de gato, por trás das lentes redondas. — Desculpe, Minnie… Acontece que… Aish, acabou! De novo! </p><p>—Sabe que essa já é a nona vez, não é? — Sorria minimamente. — O que aconteceu exatamente?</p><p> </p><p>            No início eu estava hesitante, então havia lhe pedido um Macchiato para acompanhar a minha história digna de drama colegial, daqueles bem chinfrins. Em alguns momentos em que lhe falava certos detalhes, minhas lágrimas ameaçavam cair, mas eu as impedia olhando para um ponto qualquer daquele café.</p><p>—Apenas vi aquela cena e saí de lá no mesmo momento… Ah, mas não sem antes mandá-lo pro inferno. — Bebia o restante da cafeína da pequena xícara.</p><p>—Vamos ver quanto tempo ele levará para te pedir pra voltar. — Minseok já sabia exatamente como as coisas aconteciam na minha vida. Apesar de ele sempre me dizer para esquecer aquele que tanto me fazia mal e seguir em frente, eu acabava cedendo. Tinha medo de que meu sentimento já não fosse amor e sim, uma obsessão.</p><p>—Ele que tente! Dessa vez não tem volta. — Falava com convicção, mas ele ria anasalado, pegando minha xícara e indo para trás do balcão novamente. — Não ria! Agora é de verdade! </p><p>—Tudo bem, eu acredito em você, Bel. — Dizia com toda a tranquilidade do mundo.</p><p>—Como é fofa sua ironia. — Lhe dizia, fazendo uma careta.</p><p> </p><p>            Ele apenas sorria completamente com meu comentário. Na realidade, tudo o que ele fazia era de fato, fofo. Não tinha como ficar triste estando em sua companhia, pois a cada momento, encaixava alguma gracinha, deixando tudo mais leve. Desde a primeira xícara de Mocha, em um dia não tão movimentado, jogamos conversa fora e viramos amigos. Sua personalidade doce e tranquila havia conquistado a minha amizade totalmente, se tornando uma pessoa essencial para mim. Mesmo aquilo já fazendo quatro anos, Minseok ainda era um tanto misterioso aos meus olhos. Não me recordava de tê-lo visto triste ou com raiva em nenhum momento. Somente pensava em poder alcançar aquele mesmo nível de serenidade constante em que ele se encontrava, por que minha vida não era das melhores.</p><p> </p><p>           Entrar no meu quarto, me jogar sobre a cama era o que mais ansiava e finalmente havia chegado. Queria apagar de vez e acordar só no dia seguinte. Fechava os olhos, buscando manter a tranquilidade, mas não demorava muito em ser interrompida pela vibração do meu celular. Era uma mensagem de Na Young, minha amiga e colega da universidade, falando para eu não esquecer de escolher uma roupa para usar na nossa festa de formatura, que seria em breve. E eu lá estava com cabeça para festas? Bufava novamente, sem saber o que responder. Outra mensagem. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “Eu sei que não está no clima, Anabel. Mas é o nosso sonho finalmente se tornando realidade! Se anime…” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “Eu sei, Na… Mas não quero ver aquele… Você sabe quem, nem pintado de ouro.” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “Te entendo.” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “Já falou com Seol Hee sobre o discurso?” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>            Ah, Seol Hee. Essa garota era a maior pedra que alguém poderia ter no sapato. Havia sido o problema que fez meu relacionamento cair pela primeira vez. Era tão pobre como eu e ainda assim achava que era dona de todo o campus só por ser bonitinha... Ok, ela era linda. Mas, em questões didáticas, era boa aluna e por isso havia sido escolhida para fazer o discurso da nossa turma.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “Já sim, está tudo nos conformes. Ela só estava enchendo o saco por ainda não ter um par para a festa. Ridícula haha.” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “A culpa é minha. Acabei cedendo à ideia do embuste, de todos irmos em casais… No fim quem tomou fui eu mesma. Aish!” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “Calma, ok? Você ainda tem duas semanas para convidar outro rapaz, não se preocupa com isso. Qualquer coisa, venha comigo, vai ser ótimo.” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>           Claro… E desde quando segurar vela é ótimo? <em> Ai, Bel… Como você está insuportável! </em>Pensava. Na real, Na Young estava sendo incrível e eu deveria agradecer… Mas também não queria ser um incômodo para ela.</p><p> </p><p>           Era sexta pela manhã e eu andava rumo ao café, me sentindo bem melhor. Iria encontrar Na por lá e também veria o Minnie, o que me animava bastante. Além do mais, estava um dia frio! Como eu amava aquele clima, apesar de estar cheia de casacos, andando igual um robô. Novamente passava pela porta cristalina do meu lugar favorito daquela cidade, mas meu sorriso se apagava pouco a pouco ao me virar para fechá-la e do outro lado da rua, ver quem eu menos queria… Dian aos beijos com uma garota qualquer, que jamais havia visto antes. E ele sabia que eu ia todos os dias ao café… Era mesmo um filho da…</p><p>—Bom dia… A senhorita vem sempre aqui? — A doce voz de Minseok me trazia de volta à realidade. Me virava em sua direção e notava seu sorriso fechado e seus olhos brilhantes.</p><p>—Bom dia. — Lhe respondia, buscando minha animação anterior e seguindo sua sugestão. — Pois eu venho sim, o atendente daqui é um amor.</p><p>—Acho que já ouvi falar dele. — Começamos a andar entre as mesas. Minnie então sorria completamente. — Disseram também que ele é um ótimo barista.</p><p>—É sim. — Chegávamos à mesa onde Na Young já estava sentada, nos observando. — E também muito bonito, diga-se de passagem.</p><p> </p><p>           Nós dois rimos. Nossas conversas eram sempre assim, cheias de brincadeiras e confiança. Como ainda era bem cedo, tinha só nós três e um senhor do outro lado do salão. Ao me sentar, cumprimentava Na.</p><p>—Bom dia, flor do dia. — Dizia ela, feliz. — Está melhor?</p><p>—Estou sim. E disposta a terminar os últimos preparativos para a festa de formatura. — Olhava para o meu amigo. — Ah, Minnie… </p><p>—Já sei, duas xícaras médias de Latte. — Levantava da cadeira que havia sentado junto de nós, indo ao balcão. Latte era o café favorito da Na Young e eu também adorava. Mas eu era muito suspeita, porque gostava daquela bebida de qualquer forma. Notava como minha amiga o seguia com o olhar, como se o estivesse analisando.</p><p>—O que foi, Na? Está botando o olho, é? — Brincava. Em seguida ela começava a rir e eu já não entendia mais nada.</p><p>—Anabel, como você é lenta. — Abaixava o tom de voz, escondendo a boca com sua destra. Com certeza havia uma interrogação gigante sobre minha cabeça. — Em vez de ter passado tantos problemas com aquele idiota, deveria ter olhado para o seu lado.</p><p>—Do que está falando? — Perguntava confusa, então olhava em direção ao rapaz novamente. Em uma fração de segundo, meu cérebro captava o que ela queria me dizer; meu coração parecia estar aumentando a velocidade de suas batidas, me fazendo voltar a encarar minha amiga rapidamente, quem estava sorrindo largamente. — Na Young… V-você bebeu toda a garrafa ou deixou um pouco pra mim? Não está falando coisa com coisa!</p><p>—Por favor, né. Você entendeu direitinho! </p><p>—Claro que eu entendi. Entendi que você está ficando doida e também esquecida! Cadê a pasta com as anotações dos gastos da festa, hm?</p><p> </p><p>          Mesmo expressando negação, a garota levava a mão à mochila, procurando pelo o que pedi. Apoiava meu rosto sobre minha mão e olhava novamente para Minseok. Via-se tão concentrado frente àquela máquina de expresso, cuidando de cada mínimo detalhe.  Estaria mentindo se dissesse que nunca  havia reparado em sua beleza física, pois não era algo que poderia passar despercebida em hipótese alguma. Fora sua gentileza, a qual cativava qualquer pessoa. <em>Mas…</em> <em>Como se fosse possível alguém como ele, com a vida feita, tendo um mundo para escolher, olhar para uma garota problemática e ferrada na vida. </em>Soltava um grande suspiro. E acima de qualquer coisa, ele era meu melhor amigo, além de ser sete anos mais velho do que eu. Não que um número fosse tão relevante para mim, só que jamais estragaria nossa relação por besteiras ou carência minha. <em>Pff…</em> Na Young havia conseguido plantar a dúvida na minha mente e aquilo começava a me preocupar.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Affogato</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Olá! ~<br/>Bom, aqui está o segundo/penúltimo capítulo, um pouco maior!</p>
<p>Espero que tenha uma ótima leitura ♡</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>      Era por volta das onze da manhã quando fechava meu armário, me preparando para ir para casa, quando ouvia passos se aproximando. O perfume caro e inconfundível já estava entregando de quem se tratava.</p>
<p>—Oi, Bel. — Era ele mesmo, o maldito.</p>
<p>—Vaza daqui antes que eu meta a mão na sua cara. — Respondia, áspera.</p>
<p>—Calma! Não vim brigar. Apenas queria saber se nossa ida juntos ao baile de formatura ainda est… </p>
<p>—Óbvio que não! — O cortava antes que pudesse sequer raciocinar. — Acha mesmo que eu iria me prestar a esse papel ridículo?</p>
<p>—Mas, Bel… Desde quando ter esse privilégio é ridículo? — Levava a mão até meu rosto, tentando tocá-lo. Eu desviava, dando alguns passos para trás. — Vai continuar sendo a primeira dama desse campus.</p>
<p>—Como é tapado. — Estava rindo, mesmo que forçadamente, evitando a qualquer custo me sentir mal novamente. — Só o fato de aparecer do seu lado já é algo ridículo. Eu, hein. </p>
<p>—O que você disse? — Sentia o leve tom de indignação em sua voz. — Conta outra, Anabel… Sabe muito bem que todas as garotas dessa droga de universidade fariam qualquer coisa para ser o meu par nesse baile! Vai mesmo rejeitar essa oportunidade?</p>
<p>—Vou sim, lindo. — Iniciando meus passos ainda de costas, terminava minha frase de puro cinismo e ironia que, não sabia que possuía tanto dentro de mim. — Escolhe uma dessas garotas aí, quem sabe alguma com falta de senso acabe aceitando.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>      Virava-me completamente, deixando o tão aclamado “rei do campus” falando sozinho, citando o quanto eu iria me arrepender de estar lhe dizendo “não”. Não podia negar que estava me sentindo muito mais valorosa e livre depois daquilo. Sem nem mesmo sentir o peso da tristeza ou a agoniante vontade de chorar que me assolava desde o término.</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>—Não estou mentindo! — Eu falava animada, segurando minha xícara e encarando a expressão descontraída de Minseok. Estávamos sentados perto da janela imensa que havia em seu café. Era horário pós almoço, o lugar estava fechado… Exceto para mim, que era “cliente VIP”, como ele mesmo brincava. — O mandei <em> catar coquinhos </em>, foi tão épico!</p>
<p>—Meus parabéns, estou orgulhoso. — Bebia um pouco do seu <em> Capuccino* </em>. — Será que agora vai seguir meus conselhos? Quero só ver.</p>
<p>—Pois verá. — Eu estava bastante confiante. Levei minha xícara de Mocha até a boca, soprando um pouco para não me queimar. O aroma da cafeína misturada ao chocolate era uma combinação perfeita… Só não era tão perfeita quanto a visão que estava tendo de Minseok olhando o movimento do lado de fora, tão atento; a feição tranquila, a respiração equilibrada, o olhar fixo. Me sentia tão boba naquele momento… Me questionava internamente em como poderia existir tamanha perfeição e como havia demorado tanto para perceber. Deixando de pôr atenção no que estava fazendo, meu olhar acabava por me trair, me levando na direção de seus lábios. Me pegava imaginando se seu beijo seria tão bom quanto os cafés que preparava... Sem esperar, minha mente entrava em curto circuito no mesmo segundo, me fazendo perder o ar, literalmente.</p>
<p>—Bel! — Eu começava a tossir de forma desvairada e ele vinha até mim o mais rápido que podia. Eu havia conseguido me afogar com um simples gole de café! — Se acalma, tenta respirar.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>      Eu não conseguia parar, mesmo tentando fazer o que ele me pedia. Meu coração também parecia querer sair pela boca, de tão nervosa que havia ficado. Logo Minnie me trazia um copo com água, me dizendo para beber bem devagar assim que recuperasse o oxigênio. Era então que o ataque começava a cessar, me deixando respirar mais decentemente, apesar da tosse mais branda. <em> Aish! Que situação constrangedora!  </em></p>
<p>—Se sente melhor? — Perguntava ele, abaixado ao meu lado, esperando aquilo passar. Eu havia parado de tossir, mas ao olhá-lo diretamente, acabava lembrando qual havia sido a razão que me havia feito entrar naquele estado. </p>
<p>—S-sim! Estou melhor. — Tentava sorrir, pegando minha bolsa que estava sobre a cadeira ao lado, já me levantando. — Bom, preciso ir… Fiquei de passar na minha classe para entregar os convites da festa. Demorou, mas hoje chegou a encomenda!</p>
<p>—Então não pode demorar!  — Sorria, se levantando também. — Se precisar de alguma coisa, estarei aqui.</p>
<p>—Obrigada, Minnie. — Estava me sentindo estranha, achando aquela sua atitude tão fofa. Eu sabia que ele sempre havia sido assim, mas… <em> Naquele instante, parecia diferente. </em> — E obrigada por ter salvado minha vida agora a pouco.</p>
<p>—Não precisa agradecer. Só tenha mais cuidado ao ficar me admirando da próxima vez.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>    Ok, meu rosto deveria estar mais vermelho que qualquer outra coisa que possuísse aquela cor. Entreabria minha boca, sem conseguir emitir palavra alguma, somente ouvindo seu riso enquanto pegava as xícaras da mesa. Eu apenas lograva pigarrear e me despedir o mais depressa possível, andando rápido pelo caminho que me levava até à universidade. <em> Hoje foi seu dia de passar vergonha, Anabel. Parabéns! </em>Repreendia a mim mesma.</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>Faltava dois dias para a festa de formatura e me sentia inteiramente acabada. Chegava em casa após passar o dia todo no campus, organizando grande parte da decoração. Jogava minha bolsa em um canto qualquer do quarto, caindo de bruços sobre a cama. Ainda tinha que ir atrás de uma roupa e ver algum tutorial de maquiagem, já que eu não era tão boa no assunto. Me virava devagar ao sentir meu celular vibrar dentro do bolso do casaco. Era uma ligação de Na Young. </p>
<p>
  <em> —Na, você sabe que odeio ligações.  </em>
</p>
<p>—<em> Pois a princesa não lê minhas mensagens, o que posso fazer?  </em></p>
<p>—<em> Então diga. </em></p>
<p>—<em> Já escolheu seu traje? Guardou o restante dos convites? Chamou outra pessoa pra te acompanhar? </em></p>
<p> </p>
<p>      Que enxurrada de perguntas! Bufava ao notar o silêncio do outro lado da linha. Dentre essas dúvidas, somente em uma ainda havia uma lacuna.</p>
<p>—<em> Irei ao shopping hoje escolher algo para vestir. E sim, já trouxe para casa tudo o que sobrou de convite. Mas deixarei alguns na bolsa, caso alguém precise. </em></p>
<p><em> —Ótimo </em> . <em> E quem será o felizardo a te levar para a festa?  </em></p>
<p>—<em> Eu irei sozinha. </em>— Falava após pensar por breves segundos.</p>
<p>—<em> Como assim? Você não vai aceitar vir comigo então?  </em></p>
<p>—<em> Olha, eu estou realmente agradecida por ter pensado em mim. Mas não vai rolar, não quero ficar entre você e seu “crush”. </em>— Eu não gostava muito daquele termo, mas a Na usava direto. Conseguia ouvir um suspiro seu.</p>
<p>—<em> Você não ficaria entre nós, a gente te adora, Bel. Mas também não dá pra ir largada assim!  </em></p>
<p>—<em> Pois não há ninguém que eu possa chamar. Todos os garotos da universidade já pegaram convite e confirmaram acompanhantes…  </em></p>
<p>—<em> Olha, garota… Não me faça ir até aí te dar uns tapas! </em> — Ria baixinho. — <em> Convide o Minnie! </em></p>
<p>
  <em> —O que? Ele?  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>     Sentava sobre o colchão, pensativa. Eu já havia visto Minseok pela manhã, poderia ter aproveitado a oportunidade. Se bem que… Desde aquele incidente, tudo parecia estranho. O que antes eram apenas brincadeiras que fazíamos um ao outro, meu cérebro interpretava de outra maneira. Era como se quisesse que suas palavras fossem de verdade… Como quando, em um momento de descontração, ele falava que não vivia sem mim; ou que queria estar do meu lado sempre, em qualquer situação. Eram coisas tão banais que nos dizíamos durante quatro anos sem qualquer pretensão… Mas que naquele momento, estavam mexendo comigo como jamais havia imaginado.</p>
<p>—<em> Alô, está aí ainda, Bel? </em>— Respirava fundo antes de lhe responder.</p>
<p>—<em> Então, Na… Não sei se seria uma boa ideia.  </em></p>
<p>—<em> Como não? Ele gosta muito de você, tenho certeza que aceitaria. </em></p>
<p>—<em> Mas não é por isso… É que o Minnie é tão ocupado, não sei se teria tempo e paciência para um baile repleto de “jovens adultos” em fase de desapego. </em>— Aquela era só uma desculpa esfarrapada. Mais do que qualquer outra pessoa no mundo, ele adorava festas, comida, pessoas novas… Eu não queria admitir, mas estava cada dia mais confusa em relação à ele e meus sentimentos.</p>
<p>—<em> Bom, você que sabe. Mas ouvi Seol Hee dizer que ia convidar um amigo de fora da faculdade e… Bel, você sabe que ela tem uma queda pelo Minseok, não sabe? </em></p>
<p>—<em> Sei. </em> — E como sabia. Seol Hee o havia conhecido quando fizemos uma pequena reunião no café, no início das aulas do ano passado. Desde então, havia ficado sabendo que ela ia vê-lo algumas vezes. O próprio me contava sobre as cantadas que recebia daquela garota. Antes, saber aquilo me fazia rir, porque nunca havia tido afinidade com ela… Mas olhando naquele momento, parecia perigoso demais arriscar, já que estava tendo atitude de ir atrás do que queria, enquanto eu estava aqui, pensando nos prós e contras. Não me surpreenderia se ela quisesse mesmo chamá-lo. — <em> Eu vou até o café agora mesmo, até mais, Na! </em></p>
<p> </p>
<p>      Pegava um convite e a chave de dentro da minha bolsa, saindo novamente, quase correndo. Era final de tarde e em alguns minutos Minnie fecharia o café e iria para casa de moto. Só queria que Seol Hee ainda não o tivesse convidado, se não eu quebraria a cara. Enquanto caminhava a passos largos e ligeiros, sentia meu coração bater mais forte em apenas pensar que ele pudesse aceitar meu convite. Um pequeno sorriso brotava no meu rosto sem permissão, me fazendo sentir uma adolescente tão boba… <em> Uma boba apaixonada. </em> Por que sim, provavelmente estava apaixonada pelo meu melhor amigo há muito tempo, mas somente naquele estalar do destino, que havia me dado conta da dimensão daquele sentimento. <em> Estava tão nítido… </em> As borboletas finalmente haviam acordado e naquele instante, voavam livres no meu estômago.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>     Me aproximando da entrada do café, pegava o convite de dentro do meu bolso, respirando fundo. Porém, ao ouvir alguns risos, dava um passo para trás, me escondendo atrás da parede lateral do estabelecimento. Eram risos de Seol Hee. Ambos estavam saindo de dentro do café, conversando. Minseok tinha um molho de chaves na mão direita, estava vestindo um casaco de couro preto sintético, calça jeans e sapatos também pretos. Provavelmente estava fechado o local. <em> Eu não podia acreditar que havia chegado tarde! </em></p>
<p>—Foi isso que eu disse a ele. — Comentava ela. — Esses garotos que se acham os experientes, precisam aprender mais sobre a vida.</p>
<p>—Realmente. — Ele respondia sem olhá-la, por estar trancando a porta. Já estava ficando aflita e arrependida de ter ido até lá.</p>
<p>—Ei, Min… Está sabendo do baile de formatura da minha universidade? — Eu arregalava os olhos ao ouvir aquela pergunta. <em> Yes! </em> Ela ainda não o havia convidado… Mas estava a ponto de fazê-lo. <em> Pensa rápido, Bel! </em>Olhava de novo na direção deles e meu amigo desta vez a fitava.</p>
<p>—Soube esses dias, parece que será algo bem grande.</p>
<p>—Sim, vai ser tão incrível! — Continuava Seol Hee. — Sabe, eu estava pensando se… </p>
<p>—Minnie! — Eu saía de onde me escondia, toda estabanada, andando até eles.</p>
<p>—Bel! — Seu sorriso se iluminava ao dizer o meu nome. — O que faz aqui a essa hora? </p>
<p>—Preciso falar com você, é urgente. — Não esperava sua resposta, pois já o estava segurando pelo braço, o trazendo comigo.</p>
<p>—Ei, Anabel! — A outra me chamava, visivelmente incomodada. — Eu estava tendo um papo sério com ele, não pode esperar, não?</p>
<p>—Não. — Sorria, com uma pitada de ironia. — E a melhor amiga aqui sou eu, logo, você é quem deve esperar.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>     Deixando a garota boquiaberta e bufando de lado, levava Minseok até a esquina, tendo a certeza de que Seol Hee não iria nos ouvir. O vento começava a soprar com um pouco de força, levitando meu cabelo em alguns momentos. Me sentia tensa e sem saber como proceder. Percebia seus olhos felinos sobre mim, esperando que lhe dissesse o que era tão urgente. Só encará-lo estava se tornando uma tarefa cada vez mais difícil.</p>
<p>—Anabel, está tudo bem? — Quebrava o silêncio. — Precisa de alguma coisa? Ou só ficou com saudades? — Já havia dito que ele era um ótimo piadista? <em> Alguém, pelo amor de deus, deveria fazê-lo parar de sorrir daquela forma… </em> Estava tirando minha concentração.</p>
<p>—É… Está sim, tudo bem! — Respirava profundamente; precisava de calma e tranquilidade. — Minnie, eu sei que você talvez não tenha tempo… Mas… Eu… </p>
<p>—Você está ficando pálida. — Segurava em minha mão. — E está gelada. Não quer beber alguma coisa quente? Ou… </p>
<p>—Não! — Levava minha outra mão ao bolso, retirando o convite. — Eu apenas queria saber se… Teria interesse de… Ir à minha festa de formatura, comigo como sua acompanhante.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>      Assim que pegava com cuidado o convite, lia com bastante atenção. Segundos depois, colocava-o de volta dentro do envelope que antes o envolvia, soltando o ar que havia contido. Eu estava com os olhos fechados, rezando mentalmente, até que o ouvia falar novamente.</p>
<p>—Era esse seu pedido urgente? — Minseok estava sorrindo, da forma mais linda que eu já havia visto até então. Sem saber o que mais dizer, eu apenas assentia e encolhia os ombros. — Pois tenho interesse sim, será um prazer.</p>
<p>—Está falando sério? — Não conseguia evitar dar pulinhos e gritos de alegria. — Não creio!</p>
<p>—Achou que eu ia negar a oportunidade de ir a uma festa com você? Só se estivesse doido. — Ria alto. — Obrigado pelo convite, Bel.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>      Eu estava tão feliz naquele momento que não conseguia imaginar nada além de como seria maravilhoso estar ao seu lado num momento tão importante para mim. Em um ímpeto de êxtase, o abraçava com força - <em> mas não muita - </em>sentindo, em um primeiro momento, como ficava estático, certamente por estar surpreso com minha ação. Mas logo me correspondia, o que fazia meu coração flutuar dentro do peito.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>     Voltamos para onde ele estava com Seol Hee anteriormente, quem ainda estava ali esperando, de braços cruzados e cara fechada. Minha vontade de rir de alegria e satisfação estava sendo contida ao máximo, lograva manter apenas minha expressão de pura paisagem.</p>
<p>—Já terminaram? — Sua voz era de impaciência.</p>
<p>—Sim. — Minnie respondia com tranquilidade. — O que estava me dizendo, Seol Hee? </p>
<p>—Eu estava afim de te convidar para ser meu par no baile de formatura. — O olhar da moça caía sobre mim, desafiante; não escondia que seu intuito era me atingir. Meu amigo olhava rapidamente para mim, depois para ela de novo, suspirando em seguida.</p>
<p>—Sabe o que é… — Coçava atrás da cabeça, formulando o que lhe diria. — Seria uma honra, mas já fui convidado e já aceitei. Desculpe.</p>
<p>—Ah, sim? Tudo bem. — Sua voz baixava de tom, mirando em mim outra vez. Conseguia decifrar que ela sabia que o convite feito a ele era meu. — Nos vemos no baile então.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>      Dando meia volta, ela se despedia. A garota não estava triste, mas sim com raiva. Eu a conhecia bem e a irritação era algo que não conseguia ocultar totalmente.</p>
<p>—Hoje você foi rápida no gatilho. — Ouvia Minseok dizer e olhava em sua direção no mesmo segundo.</p>
<p>—Deveria me agradecer. — Cruzava os braços, fazendo cena. — Seu sonho vai se realizar. Finalmente te chamei para sair.</p>
<p>—Mas nisso você foi bem demorada. — Ria, passando por mim, indo até sua moto. — Mas ainda em tempo. Amanhã passo na sua casa.</p>
<p>—Fechado. — Sorria, pondo os braços pra trás. — Ah, não tolero atrasos!</p>
<p>—Pode deixar, senhorita. Serei pontual. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>      Falava antes de colocar o capacete e se despedir de mim. Assim que arrancava com o veículo, o ficava observando, até que sua figura desaparecia por completo pela estrada. Passava a mão entre meus cabelos, pensando no que havia feito e em como tantas coisas haviam se transformado em apenas duas semanas. </p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>     Era possível ouvir de longe o barulho das pipocas estourando na minha cozinha, enquanto conversava com Na Young no quarto. Havíamos passado a manhã toda daquela quinta-feira rodando o shopping, atrás de roupas para a festa.</p>
<p>—Bem, agora que estamos em casa e sem ninguém para perturbar, me conte. — Eu sabia sobre o que ela queria saber, mas me fazia de desentendida, pois adorava uma cena de suspense.</p>
<p>—Contar o que? — Fazia um bico, disfarçando.</p>
<p>—Anabel, você praticamente desligou na minha cara ontem, indo atrás do seu barista dos olhos de gato. O que aconteceu? Deu tudo certo?</p>
<p>—Hm… Deu sim. — Sorria ao recordar. — Cheguei exatamente no momento em que Seol Hee iria chamá-lo primeiro, foi por muito pouco!</p>
<p>—Viu só? Foi a voz da sabedoria quem te alertou, vulgo eu mesma. — Ria, deitando sobre meu colchão, toda esparramada. — E como está se sentindo em relação a vocês dois?</p>
<p>—Ah, isso… — Tinha a certeza que eu realmente havia me apaixonado, o que me deixava com receio de… Enfim, acabar com tudo se não fosse recíproco. Respirava fundo, fazendo sinal a Na para que fôssemos até a cozinha.</p>
<p>—Eu estava confusa até uns dias atrás. — Tomava uma dose de confiança. Após descermos pela escada, eu empurrava a porta, entrando na cozinha. — Mas depois de ontem, tive a certeza  do que eu sinto… E é mais do que amizade.</p>
<p>—Nunca pensei que você um dia ia falar isso sobre outra pessoa que não fosse o Dian! — Na sorria completamente. — E convenhamos, não dá nem para comparar aquele burguês mimado com o seu príncipe dos cafés.</p>
<p>—Olha, Na… — Pegava no cabo da panela com cuidado, jogando toda a pipoca dentro de uma tigela mediana de vidro. — É até pecado fazer essa comparação. Mas o problema é que, não sei como Minnie reagiria se eu decidisse confessar tudo. Tenho medo de arriscar e acabar ficando sem ao menos sua amizade.</p>
<p>—Isso não vai acontecer. — Dizia ela com convicção. Até a olhava com certa curiosidade.</p>
<p>—Como pode ter tanta certeza? — Na Young parecia se alertar com minha indagação repentina.</p>
<p>—É só intuição. — Ia em busca de um lugar perto da mesa de jantar, logo mudando o rumo da conversa. — Mas e esse filme que íamos ver, vai sair quando? Já estou com fome!</p>
<p> </p>
<p>     O dia mais esperado havia chegado e minha ansiedade estava a mil. Após levantar, me arrumava e ia para o café. Cerca de dez minutos depois, me encontrava já entrando no local, mas diferente dos outros dias, Minnie não estava por ali, ao menos não à vista. O lugar estava razoavelmente bem movimentado, pois nas sextas-feiras era tudo mais corrido. Andava em direção ao balcão, percebendo que a máquina de expressos estava funcionando. Em seguida, um dos funcionários aparecia, vindo de dentro da cozinha, sorrindo.</p>
<p>—Bom dia, Anabel. — Dizia com gentileza. — Em que posso ser útil? </p>
<p>—Bom dia, Jooheon. Minseok está aí? — Perguntava.</p>
<p>—Estava, mas acabou de sair. — Respondia com menos ânimo. — Disse que precisava resolver um assunto e iria demorar. Ah! Mas deixou um recado caso você aparecesse.</p>
<p>—Mesmo? O que é? — O rapaz pegava uma xícara do outro lado do balcão, que continha café  e uma bola de sorvete - Era um affogato. E junto do pratinho que suportava a xícara, um bilhete.</p>
<p>—E seu lugar de sempre está reservado, pode se sentar tranquilamente.</p>
<p>—Muito obrigada!</p>
<p> </p>
<p>     Indo até meu canto favorito, me sentava e abria o pequeno bilhete. O aroma do café era tão bom… E estava fresco, recém havia sido preparado. Sorria abertamente ao começar a ler.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> “Bom dia, Bel!  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> Talvez não possamos nos ver durante o dia, pois precisei sair. Mas é por uma boa causa, eu juro. </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> Se caso não tenha chegado muito tarde e o sorvete não tiver desaparecido completamente, o que está vendo aí nessa xícara é um Affogato, aquela receita que você me pediu tantas vezes para tentar. Então deixei para que provasse. </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> E não esqueci do nosso compromisso de mais tarde! Prometo não me atrasar. </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> Aproveite bastante o dia e até a noite! </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> Minnie.” </em>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p><em>       Que fofo, queria me fazer de cobaia. </em> Eu estava rindo sozinha, pois ele tinha até a letra perfeita… Não sabia mais se encontraria algum defeito e se isso seria realmente possível. Olhava para a xícara novamente, sustentando-a com as duas mãos, levando sua borda até os meus lábios. O sabor do café junto ao do sorvete de baunilha era algo novo e diferente… Mas, era ótimo! <em> Aish… Aquele desgraçado é realmente bom em tudo o que faz! Sempre acerta nas combinações. </em> Enquanto aproveitava aquele presente em forma de bebida, observava a rua através do vidro da janela, suspirando. Em algum momento, começava a me sentir tão solitária… Sentia falta de ouvir a sua voz suave ao me contar as novidades, enquanto eu tomava meu café e comia alguns doces. <em> Ah, Bel… Você já está chegando nesse estágio? Está sentindo saudades dele… A que ponto estamos chegando. </em></p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>*Affogato - Palavra do italiano que significa "afogado", é uma sobremesa italiana feita à base de café, sendo servido em uma taça com sorvete de baunilha, acompanhado de uma dose quente de café expresso.</p>
<p>*Capuccino - É uma bebida italiana preparada com café expresso e leite.</p>
<p>Até a próxima atualização! ♡</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Flat White</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Olá! ~</p>
<p>E aqui estamos já no último capítulo :') ♡<br/>Ele está gigante, mas não quis cortar por que cada detalhe aqui é importante.<br/>Só quero dizer que estou muito feliz e realizada por ter escrito essa fic! Pode não ser a melhor, mas está ocupando um espaço muito especial no meu coração!</p>
<p>Espero que curta esse final e que tenha uma ótima leitura! ♡</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>      A tarde havia sido tão cheia e corrida, como nunca antes. Alguns amigos estiveram durante horas na minha casa, me ajudando com listas e ligações para buffet. A ideia do baile era de total domínio dos alunos, já que a universidade apenas iria cobrir a cerimônia de formatura. Que bom que a direção havia liberado o ginásio principal para fazermos nossa comemoração sem maiores complicações.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>—Bel, você pegou minha escova de cabelo? — Na Young perguntava, revirando minha cama. Apenas ela havia ficado para se arrumar, mas logo iria encontrar o garoto que a acompanharia até o campus.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>—Não, a última vez que a vi, estava em cima da escrivaninha. — Respondia frente ao espelho, terminando a maquiagem. Mesmo tendo pesquisado sobre maquiagens para festa, eu sabia que não iria dar certo. No fim, acabei fazendo algo simples, porém agradável.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>—Achei! — A garota quase tropeçava na barra do próprio vestido azul marinho, assim que colocava a mão na escova. Eu apenas negava com a cabeça, rindo da cena. Não a julgava, pois o meu vestido roxo escuro era quase tão comprido quanto o seu. A diferença era que o dela era bem justo e o meu, com saia mais esvoaçante.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>—São quase seis e meia! — Reclamava ela. A cerimônia começaria dentro de uma hora. — Estou quase tendo um ataque!</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>—Ei, calma! Estamos nos formando, não indo para a forca. — Lhe falava, mas por dentro escondia certo nervosismo também. Me aproximava dela.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>—Mas bem que poderia ser chamado assim. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Aish</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Bel… A partir de amanhã, teremos que ir atrás de emprego!</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>—Ei, Na… Fica tranquila, ok? Não vamos pensar nisso agora. Respira!</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>—Certo! — Enchia seus pulmões de ar e eu a acompanhava. Seu celular apitava, avisando que havia recebido uma mensagem. — É ele! Já tenho que ir… </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>—Então, corre! Te vejo lá. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>      Nos despedimos rapidamente, enquanto eu fechava a porta do meu quarto, sentando sobre o colchão e observando a bagunça que estava todo aquele ambiente. Pensava que, realmente, a vida talvez não fosse ser tão fácil com o fim do meu curso de design de interiores… Se bem que, nem durante as aulas estava sendo fácil. Via meu reflexo no espelho, tentando sorrir e pensar que eu deveria aproveitar cada minuto daquela noite, já que muitos dos meus amigos iriam para longe. Apesar de estar preparando o coração há vários dias para a despedida, a tal da melancolia estava me assolando naquele breve instante. A luz do meu celular acendia, mas logo se apagava. Levava a mão, pegando-o e notando que havia sido uma chamada do Minseok. Recorria até minha bolsa de mão, dando uma espiada pela janela. Via apenas um carro escuro, porém extremamente brilhante. Descia as escadas as pressas, apagando todas as luzes pelo caminho, até que pus os pés para fora, trancando a porta. Olhava no relógio digital do celular, notando que meu amigo estava até adiantado. Guardando o aparelho, levantava o olhar, percebendo que ele já estava do lado de fora do carro, mas havia algo diferente… </span>
  <em>
    <span>Ele estava de cabelos ruivos! </span>
  </em>
  <span>Detia meus passos por alguns segundos, buscando entender se aquela imagem divina era mesmo real. Então tinha sido por tal motivo que havia sumido o dia todo… </span>
  <em>
    <span>Será que ele havia descoberto que eu tinha uma queda por ruivos?</span>
  </em>
  <span> Ele olhava em minha direção. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>—Então, cheguei na hora? — Estava visivelmente feliz.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>—Chegou sim… — Notava como estava tão incrível naquele terno preto de tecido envernizado na parte de cima, a gravata bem posicionada, brincos prateados de argolinha e a maquiagem marcando seus olhos, que não traziam as lentes de seus óculos, mas sim lentes de contato cor de mel. Eu estava ficando atordoada, pois Minnie parecia um verdadeiro artista. — Mas… E tudo isso? Onde estava escondendo toda essa maravilha?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>—Ué, achei que eu sempre parecesse maravilhoso pra você. — Finalmente estava ouvindo sua risada sincera novamente, me fazendo acompanhar o clima. — Você também está lindíssima! </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>—Obrigada. — Baixava o olhar. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>—Mas, como se sente? Muito nervosa?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>—Um pouco. — Minha voz saía trêmula. — Ok, estou </span>
  <b>muito</b>
  <span> nervosa. O que vai ser de mim de agora em diante, Minnie? </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>—Bel, — Se aproximava, abrindo a porta do carro para mim. — a partir de agora, não viverá na teoria e sim na prática. Irá buscar um emprego na sua área, como veio planejando nesses quatro anos.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>—Mas… E se eu não conseguir? — Meu tom era apenas audível. Eu havia dito para Na Young não pensar naquela hipótese há minutos atrás, mas o desespero era real. O “e se” agora estava mais presente que nunca. Entrava no carro, tentando parar com aqueles pensamentos negativos.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>—Você vai sim. Eu irei te ajudar. — Ouvir aquilo era a coisa mais reconfortante que poderia existir. Fora que meu coração parecia que iria explodir a qualquer momento.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>      Sem demora ele também entrava no automóvel, então colocamos nossos cintos de segurança, logo dando partida. Uma música que eu amava - </span>
  <em>
    <span>Human Nature, do Michael Jackson</span>
  </em>
  <span> - começava a tocar no rádio, me tranquilizando após aquelas questões tenebrosas sobre o futuro. Encostava minha cabeça no vidro fechado, observando a imagem da rua correr diante dos meus olhos. O perfume de Minseok estava por tudo e era tão bom… Tão suave quanto sua própria personalidade. Ao fechar os olhos, o ouvia cantar o refrão da música baixinho; seu inglês soava tão fofo.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>—Já te falaram que você canta bem, Minnie? — Rompia o silêncio. — Sua voz é linda.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>—Não que eu lembre. — Sorria, sem jeito. — Você acha? Será que teria alguma chance de ser um idol?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>—Tenho certeza que sim. — Começamos a rir juntos. — Também é ótimo no que faz atualmente, mas isso você deve ouvir todo dia.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>—Obrigado. — Respondia com certa timidez. — Aliás, chegou a experimentar o presente que deixei no café?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>—Sim! E estava ótimo! — Podia ver a alegria se instalar no seu rosto. Pensava um pouco e não conseguia segurar certa dúvida que rondava minha mente há uns dias, mudando totalmente de assunto. — Minnie, posso fazer uma pergunta?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>—Claro. — Respondia sem tirar os olhos da estrada à sua frente.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>—Você já se apaixonou por alguém? — O carro parava lentamente, pois o sinal do semáforo estava amarelo, mudando para o vermelho. Ele olhava para mim, com curiosidade.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>—Já, mas depende. Você fala me apaixonar por uma pessoa e ter tido algo com ela ou ter sido algo platônico? — Eu estava aliviada que ele estava encarando aquilo como uma pergunta comum.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>—No geral. Hm… Uma vez que você acha que foi o auge. — Especificava. Seu olhar voltava a observar a rua, mas fazia um biquinho, demonstrando que estava pensando. O veículo voltava ao seu ritmo. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>—Então sim. — Assentia. — Inclusive, ainda estou, mas não tivemos nada. E não acho que iremos ter um dia.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>—Por quê não? — Meu coração ficava miúdo naquele minuto, por não acreditar que Minnie estava passando por algo parecido com o que eu sentia. E por saber que… Minhas chances com ele seriam quase nulas.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>—Por que ela ama outra pessoa. — Seu sorriso fechado era de desânimo e conformismo. Eu engolia em seco, me sentindo culpada por ter perguntado aquilo.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>—Me desculpe. — Falava baixo, desviando o olhar. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>—Está tudo bem, Bel. Fora que também, não acho que ela iria querer algo comigo, temos uma certa diferença de idade.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>—Pois ela seria maluca se não quisesse. — Cruzava os braços, indignada. — Ela é mais velha? Ou pior! É menor de idade?! Minnie do céu!</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>—Não! — Começava a rir alto. — Nada disso. É mais jovem sim, mas não é menor. Enfim, as coisas estão bem assim mesmo, não precisa se preocupar.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>      Meus pensamentos haviam ficado completamente bagunçados. Apesar de termos mudado de conversa, ora e outra aquela informação era lembrada dentro da minha cabeça. O resto do caminho havia sido silencioso de nossa parte, somente ouvíamos algumas músicas pop até que finalmente chegávamos à universidade. Após estacionar o carro, Minseok saía e fazia a volta, abrindo a porta do lado que eu estava sentada. Sentia o ar gélido da rua, mesmo com meu vestido possuindo mangas de tule fino. Olhava em volta e via muitas pessoas chegando, inclusive alguns colegas.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>—Está frio! — Comentava ele, logo percebendo como eu olhava os outros casais entrando no salão onde ocorreria a cerimônia. As moças seguravam no braço dos rapazes, andando como se estivessem nas nuvens. Em questão de segundos minha distração havia sido quebrada ao sentir quando tocava em minha mão, a posicionando em seu braço direito, assim como havia visto as outras pessoas fazendo. — Acho que já podemos entrar.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>—Podemos. — Dizia, controlando ao máximo minhas emoções.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>      Assim que entramos, escolhemos um lugar perto de uma das mesas ainda vazias. Tudo estava tão bonito, a música rolando em um volume agradável, roupas que iam das mais simples e elegantes até as mais extravagantes. O nível estava alto, parecendo um baile desses de milionários. Estava sentada de frente para Minseok e com toda aquela luz do ambiente, pude ver com clareza como estava radiante. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Até mesmo naquele momento pensava no quão encantada eu estava por ele… E como estava feliz por tê-lo ali. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Ele estava observando a decoração, até que seu olhar cruzava com o meu. Eu deveria desviar… Mas, simplesmente não o fiz e acabei por apenas lhe sorrir. Minnie fazia o mesmo, sem hesitar. Porém, aquela conexão não durava muito, pois em seguida um dos professores começava a falar no palco, atrás da tribuna com dois pequenos microfones. Falava várias coisas, contava alguns acontecimentos marcantes, até que parabenizava a todos, dando espaço para os alunos escolhidos como oradores, entre eles estava Seol Hee.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>—Por que você não foi escolhida como uma dos oradores? — Minnie de repente perguntava, curioso. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>—Eu fui indicada, mas não achei que fosse capaz. — Encolhia os ombros. — Mas Seol Hee foi uma das escolhidas.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>—Ela me contou. — Sentia uma pequena agulhada no coração. Eles se viam bastante, mas não sabia com qual frequência exatamente. </span>
  <em>
    <span>É, era óbvio que Seol Hee era a garota por quem ele estava interessado. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Aquele pensamento me fazia sentir minúscula. — Mas ainda acredito que você seria tão capaz quanto ela.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>—Obrigada. — Minha voz estava embargada e ele havia percebido. Levantava de sua cadeira, vindo para outra mais perto de mim.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>—O que foi, Bel? Não está se sentindo bem?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>—Não, está tudo bem. — Secava a única lágrima que escapava dos meus olhos. — Só estou emocionada com o momento.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>      Aquela desculpa até que fazia sentido. Minnie permanecia ali, segurando minha mão enquanto observávamos os alunos falarem. Os minutos pareciam passar tão lentamente… A cada nome dito, uma salva de palmas era iniciada. Então o meu era enfim chamado. Aquele instante sim que acabava por passar rápido, pois quando me dei conta, já havia cumprimentado todos da bancada e estava pegando meu diploma. Aquele papel que marcava o fim daquele ciclo na minha vida. Descendo pelos degraus do pequeno palco, era o momento de tirar algumas fotos individuais.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>—Ficaram ótimas! — Dizia a moça que estava com a câmera. — Quer tirar uma com algum amigo também?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>—Quero. — Assentia e olhava em direção à mesa onde eu estava antes. Fazia sinal para que Minseok viesse. Também chamava Na Young, pois ambos eram parte de mim praticamente.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>—Mas, Bel… — Na começava a falar, assim que andávamos de volta ao nosso lugar. — Você não disse que ia vir com Minseok? Acabou vindo com um idol! </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>—E não é? — Olhávamos na direção do rapaz, que ria timidamente. — Estou abismada até agora. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>—Que exagero! Isso tudo é efeito da luz, certeza. — Falava ele, intimidado. Nos sentamos de novo, enquanto Na voltava para sua mesa.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>—Olha só… Como se sente sendo o centro das atenções, Min? — A voz de Seol Hee se fazia presente. Ela estava lindíssima, com um vestido comprido, cor de vinho. Ela sequer olhava para mim e eu tentava não fechar a cara, pelo menos não por completo.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>—Oi, Seol Hee! — Ele dizia com gentileza. — Que isso, o centro das atenções foram vocês falando lá no palco. Você foi muito bem, parabéns!</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>—Obrigada. — Ela sorria, visivelmente agradada pelo elogio. — Irei voltar ao meu assento, depois nos vemos na festa!</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>      Minnie apenas lhe acenava e logo voltava a me olhar. Eu devia estar com expressão de poucos amigos.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>—Já estou com fome. — Eu falava antes que o clima pudesse pesar. — Mal posso esperar para a festa começar.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>—Nem eu. Hoje até comi menos para aproveitar melhor a festa. — Ríamos um pouco alto. Éramos dois esfomeados em qualquer situação.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>      Quando fomos liberados para a festa, mudamos do salão para o ginásio maior. Em poucos minutos, já estávamos sob o som alto da </span>
  <em>
    <span>playlist</span>
  </em>
  <span> que todos os alunos envolvidos no projeto haviam ajudado a construir. Mas nós dois estávamos perto da mesa, observando o movimento do local. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>—Minnie, olha… — Chamava sua atenção, mostrando os docinhos que eu havia pedido que fizessem exclusivamente para aquela ocasião. — Conhece?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>—Não... — Observava atentamente, como uma criança curiosa. —… Mas parece ser puro chocolate.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>—E é. — Eu pegava um, sorrindo. — É um brigadeiro. De onde eu vim, é bem comum em festa infantil. — Entregava-lhe. — Prove.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>      E o fazia. Não demorava muito para que apertasse os olhinhos, expressando o tanto que havia gostado. Eu apenas o observava, pegando outro para mim.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>—É uma das melhores coisas que já provei na vida! Como eu não sabia da existência disso?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>—Que bom que gostou. — Respondia. — Pois… Se precisar de novas ideias para o café, já sabe com quem falar.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>—Depois me passe seu contato. — Ria. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>—Pode deixar. — Olhava as opções de bebidas sobre aquela mesa. — Não quer beber nada? Sei que é ótimo com levantamento de copos. — Perguntava, pegando um copo de refrigerante para mim mesma.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>—Sei que não gosta de bebida alcoólica, então hoje irei evitar. — Pegava outro copo, virando um pouco de refrigerante também.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>—Não se preocupe com isso, Minnie. — Sorria minimamente. Não queria ser careta em plena comemoração ou impedi-lo de fazer o que quisesse. — Por mim tudo bem.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>—Por mim também. — Dizia, sorrindo. — Hoje eu passo.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>      Após alguns minutos de conversa jogada fora, uma das minhas músicas favoritas começava a tocar. Não tinha ideia se ele sabia dançar, mas não hesitava em convidá-lo. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>—Eu amo essa música! — Levava minha mão à sua. — Estamos há bastante tempo parados, vamos dançar um pouco.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>—Não sou muito bom nisso. — Tinha que falar um pouco alto, pelo volume do som.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>—Ah, não acredito…</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>—Eu disse que não sou bom, não que não iria. — Invertia o lado, então era ele quem me levava até o centro do salão.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>      Quando o conheci, jamais havia imaginado que um dia sairíamos juntos, muito menos que seríamos tão próximos. Eu havia conhecido Minseok antes do meu ex namorado. Desde que havia aceitado meus sentimentos por ele, me questionava por que não havia me fixado desde a primeira vez… Teria evitado tantos problemas, tantos sofrimentos na vida. Estar com ele era diferente, me fazia feliz, me trazia paz; também certo nervosismo, mas um nervosismo bom… Aquele típico “frio da barriga”. Coisas que nunca senti com outra pessoa. Naquela noite meus pensamentos estavam tomando seu devido lugar, depois de tantas análises e confusões dentro da minha mente. Uma música lenta começava, me sentia em um daqueles filmes de adolescente, onde o casal principal dança num clima romântico. Se bem que, eu estava mais nervosa do que qualquer outra coisa.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>—Veja só, para quem disse que não é tão bom, você até que está indo muito bem. — Falava olhando diretamente em seu rosto.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>—E não é? Mas minha condutora também teve seu mérito.  — Minseok sorria. Como o sorriso dele podia ser tão lindo aos meus olhos? </span>
  <em>
    <span>Seria pedir demais poder vê-lo feliz todos os dias e que eu fosse a razão que o fizesse sorrir?</span>
  </em>
  <span> Começava a sentir aquele turbilhão de emoções dentro de mim assim que pensava naquelas possibilidades, então achava melhor ir me afastando gradativamente.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>—Minnie, vou até à mesa pegar mais refri. — Aquela era mais uma desculpa. Ele apenas assentia, vindo logo atrás. Em seguida notava que detia seus passos ao ter seu braço agarrado por outra pessoa.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>—Min! — Era Seol Hee, de novo. Eu apenas suspirava, farta, tentando me controlar. — Quer dançar um pouco comigo?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>—É… — Seu olhar encontrava o meu. — Não sei se… </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>—Não se preocupe. — Eu sorria, mesmo que fosse fingida. — Vou ficar aqui um pouco. Pode ir com ela.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>      Eu não sabia decifrar o que seus olhos queriam me dizer, mas via um pouco de confusão antes que fosse com a outra garota. Porém, estava certa que Seol Hee iria insistir até não poder mais. E também… Não era como se fosse possível eu falar “não”. Éramos só amigos. Nada além. Outro longo suspiro. Ficava ali perto da mesa por alguns minutos, até que pensava em andar pelo local. Mas alguém havia cortado minha frente e era quem eu menos queria ver.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>—Com licença. — Lhe pedia, mas Dian levava sua mão à minha, como se ainda fôssemos algo.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>—Até que enfim te achei. — Se aproximava. — Quero conversar com você.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>—Mas eu não quero. — Puxava minha mão de volta bruscamente. Queria poder xingá-lo nos três idiomas que sabia, mas me limitava a ser apenas discreta. — </span>
  <em>
    <span>Me erra, </span>
  </em>
  <span>garoto. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>—Anabel, eu ainda te amo. — Eu parava meus passos ao ouvir aquilo. — Sinto sua falta e sei que também sente a minha.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>—Onde foi que aprendeu a contar essas piadas? — Falava, irônica. — Sério, foram péssimas.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>—Para com isso! — Segurava pelos meus ombros, não querendo me deixar passar. — Porque está se fazendo de difícil agora? Bel, estamos saindo da faculdade, sejamos adultos. Nada vai nos atrapalhar agora, vamos tentar de novo.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>—Adulto? Agora você quer ser adulto? — Estava triste e nem tinha como negar. — Quer dizer que só por que agora não terá suas cachorrinhas atrás de você todos os dias, vai querer a idiota aqui? Por favor… Por que não vai pro inferno de uma vez? Não quero nada com você.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>—Mas eu quero. — Começava a apertar meus braços com mais força. — Qual é? Você sempre me amou, para com essa birra!</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>—ME DEIXA EM PAZ! — Não imaginava de onde havia tirado força suficiente para empurrá-lo, mesmo derrubando e quebrando o copo que antes eu tinha nas mãos. Eu queria apenas fugir e o fazia. Corria em direção à porta que dava no jardim do campus, ouvindo passos atrás de mim. Não queria olhar, pois talvez fosse o imbecil do meu ex, outra vez. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Estava com medo…</span>
  </em>
  <span> Chegava até a fonte de água, que era um dos principais objetos decorativos da universidade, deixando-me cair ao lado da mesma. Minha vontade era de chorar, de gritar. Haviam conseguido estragar minha noite, definitivamente. E os passos eram cada vez mais audíveis, até que cessaram atrás de mim.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>—Vá embora, Dian! Cansei das suas palhaçadas! — Dizia já entre lágrimas.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>—Ele não está no momento. A senhorita quer deixar o recado? — Levantava o olhar no mesmo instante, me deparando com Minseok, ofegante. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>—Minnie! — Eu apenas o abraçava, afundando meu rosto entre seu ombro e pescoço. Seus braços em volta de mim era tudo o que eu precisava para me sentir segura.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>—Está tudo bem, estou aqui agora. — Sua voz suave me tranquilizava imediatamente. Ficamos daquele jeito por cerca de uns três minutos e podia ouvir apenas nossas respirações. Então aos poucos eu ia me afastando, secando algumas lágrimas.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>—Me desculpa. — Era só o que conseguia imaginar falar para ele. — Estraguei tudo…</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>—Claro que não estragou. — Respondia. — Eu que não deveria ter te deixado sozinha. Por causa disso aquele imbecil apareceu.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>—Ele é cara de pau, iria aparecer a qualquer momento. — Dizia, ainda fungando. — Você deveria voltar e terminar sua dança com a Seol Hee.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>—Nem se eu quisesse. — Sorria pequeno. — Só fui por que você pediu.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>—Eu jamais diria que não. — Dava alguns passos, me sentando sobre a borda da fonte. O barulhinho da água caindo era como pura calmaria. Minseok cruzava os braços, logo se sentando ao meu lado.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>—Eu também não. Por isso estava esperando que você dissesse. — Observava todo o campus enquanto falava. — Dizer um “não” para uma moça é uma tarefa difícil.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>—Ainda mais quando se está afim dela.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>—O que? — Não conseguia decifrar sua expressão naquele instante. Eu estava com os olhos arregalados, sem saber o que dizer depois de soltar aquilo sem pensar. — Você acha que…</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>—Ok, Minnie. Tudo bem! — Respirava fundo, pronta para consertar a besteira. — Eu sei que é ela a garota que você gosta e tá tudo bem.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>—Não mesmo. — Apenas ria alto, me deixando com a típica “cara de tacho”. — De onde você tirou isso, Bel?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>—É que… Fiquei pensando no que me disse no carro, mais cedo. — Baixava o olhar, desejando ser um avestruz e enterrar a cabeça no chão, de tanta vergonha.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>—E por quê? — Inclinava a cabeça, tentando olhar para o meu rosto que estava baixo. — Tudo isso é curiosidade?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>—Não, Minseok. — Seu sorriso se apagava, pois raras eram as vezes em que eu falava seu nome. Já não aguentava mais guardar tudo. Sabia que estava prestes a acabar com a nossa amizade de anos, mas… Eu tinha que falar. — Aquilo ficou impregnado na minha mente, por que meus planos foram todos por água abaixo… Foram incinerados, por que eu…  Me apaixonei por você.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>—Bel…</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>—Me perdoa, eu juro que não planejei nada disso. Tudo que menos queria era estragar a nossa amizade. — Sentia que o choro estava voltando. — Mas, eu não consigo mais tirar você da minha cabeça, nem do meu coração… E me sinto tão idiota por isso.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>—Não se sinta assim. — Levava seus dedos cheio de anéis a secar minhas lágrimas, com cuidado. — Nossa relação não foi estragada, de jeito nenhum.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>      Suas mãos desciam pelos meus braços, me levando para o seu abraço novamente. Deitava minha cabeça sobre seu ombro esquerdo, logrando ouvir as batidas do seu coração mais abaixo.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>—A garota que você gosta deveria perceber o quão maravilhoso você é. — Eu comentava em voz baixa. — Ela tem muita sorte.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>—Na verdade, acho que eu é que tenho. — Soltava um largo suspiro. — Eu a vi hoje.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>—Sério? Onde? — Levava meu olhar até o seu.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>—Aqui mesmo. Eu não conseguia tirar os olhos dela, pois era a mulher mais linda dessa festa. — Sua resposta me encolhia. — Apesar do que eu pensava, consegui falar com ela e acabar com todas a dúvidas. Descobri que também gosta de mim.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>—Verdade? — Tentava me sentir feliz por ele, mas na verdade, me sentia tão miúda que só queria sumir de vez.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>—Sim. — Continuava. — Ela me abraçou.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>—Minnie, por favor. — Fechava meus olhos, tentando não ser mal educada. — Eu sei que…</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>—Não sabe quem é? — Me interrompida, sorrindo. Eu estava ficando como uma chaleira em ebulição, por puro ciúme. Cruzava os braços, desviando o olhar.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>—Não quero mais saber. — O olhava de canto, vendo como segurava o riso. Levava sua mão à minha, na maior tranquilidade.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>—Poxa… Eu só iria dizer que estou olhando para ela nesse momento. Mas ela ficou brava.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>      Eu estava sem ter o que dizer ao ouvir aquilo. Minha cara também deveria estar muito engraçada. Em questão de segundos, nós dois rimos tanto, que ficava até tonta. E olha que nem tínhamos bebido!</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>—Não pode estar falando sério. — Eu dizia, sem poder acreditar. — Como… Desde quando?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>—Só aconteceu. E foi desde… — Pensava um pouco. — Desde a primeira vez que te vi.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>—Ah, Minnie… — Pensava em como ele podia estar se sentindo sobre aquele assunto, visto que havia guardado tudo dentro de si por tanto tempo. — Sabe que… Eu fiquei sim impressionada assim que pus os olhos em você, no dia que visitei seu café pela primeira vez. Porém, não sabia nada da vida, era apenas uma adolescente ferrada entrando para a vida adulta. Depois veio a faculdade, o Dian, os problemas…</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>—É, eu sei. E um desses problemas era você ainda ser menor. Não tem ideia do quanto me culpei por estar interessado em uma garota de só dezessete anos. — Baixava o olhar, com um sorriso fechado. — Mas só o fato de poder estar perto de você e te ajudar de alguma forma, já me fazia bem.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>—E me sinto muito feliz por isso. E também, estou sem palavras. — Me sentia tão aliviada ao saber aquilo. Aquele homem nem parecia existir de verdade… Eu já estava certa do meu amor por ele e faria de tudo para que desse certo. — Como eu queria poder voltar no tempo e me apaixonar por você à primeira vista. Me arrependo de tanta coisa que fiz nesse tempo todo… Tantas idas e vindas, sendo que poderia ter vivido feliz com você desde então.. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>—Pois não se arrependa. — Afagava algumas mechas do meu cabelo, fazendo meu coração começar a disparar. — As coisas acontecem quando tem de acontecer.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>      Eu assentia e apenas prestava atenção em cada detalhe do seu rosto. De novo estava tendo aquela imagem perfeita diante dos meus olhos, mas sem precisar me policiar por estar sendo indiscreta. Seu olhar era tão brilhante e parecia enxergar através de mim; fechava meus olhos assim que sentia sua respiração se misturar à minha, até que seus lábios tocavam os meus, em um beijo calmo e doce. Naquele momento, sentia como se tivesse chegado ao céu, tendo a certeza de que era muito melhor do que sequer havia imaginado.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>—Te amo tanto, Bel. — Sua voz tão perto me arrepiava, me fazia sorrir sem parar.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>—Também te amo, Minnie… Muito. — Falava com sinceridade. Eu poderia explodir de tanta alegria e mesmo assim, não seria o suficiente para demonstrar tudo o que sentia. Lhe dava outro beijo, menos demorado.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>—Precisamos voltar para a festa. — Comentava ele, baixinho.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>—Não quero voltar… — Pensava um pouco. — Vamos para outro lugar.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>—Para onde? — Via-se curioso.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>—Para o café.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>—E por quê? — Semicerrava os olhos, querendo saber. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>—Você verá. — Somente me levantava, segurando suas mãos, o trazendo comigo.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>      Quando chegamos ao café, já era quase 23 horas. Eu apenas havia enviado uma mensagem a Na Young avisando que já tinha ido embora e que explicaria tudo no dia seguinte.  Descíamos do carro, indo até a porta de vidro. Minseok pegava a chave que estava em seu bolso, a abrindo em seguida. Assim que acendia as luzes, eu iniciava meus passos, como se fosse a primeira vez que pisava ali.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>—Sabe, Minnie… — Olhava em sua direção, vendo como ele me observava com doçura. — Quero começar de novo. Quero que esse seja o nosso primeiro encontro.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>      Seu sorriso se iluminava, pois já havia entendido a minha metáfora. Eu estava botando em prática o meu desejo de voltar no tempo e começar do zero. Estava parada no meio do ambiente, exatamente como fiz da primeira vez, buscando um lugar para ficar. Então olhava para a mesa que ficava perto da maior janela dali, indo até ela e puxando a cadeira para sentar. Não era a vista de uma alvorada viva que estava estampada através do vidro, mas sim, uma noite repleta de estrelas e de luzes espalhadas por toda a cidade.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>—Boa noite, senhorita. — Minseok ainda lembrava como havia me abordado da primeira vez. — O que deseja?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>—Boa noite. — Lhe sorria. — Uma xícara de Mocha, com bastante chocolate.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>—É pra já. — Pensava um pouco, em seguida puxando a cadeira ao meu lado, se sentando. — Mas, antes… A senhorita acredita em amor à primeira vista?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>—Acredito. — Apoiava meu rosto sobre meus dedos cruzados e cotovelos sobre a mesa. — E o rapaz acreditaria se eu dissesse que isso acabou de acontecer?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>—Sem dúvida. — Nossos risos tímidos e sinceros invadiam o local, o deixando leve. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>—Sou a Anabel. — Me levantava para me curvar. Minnie apenas ria, como se nada mais fizesse sentido. Porém fazia o mesmo.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>—Kim Minseok. — Dando dois passos, já estava frente a mim novamente, à uma distância perigosa. — Também conhecido como o amor da sua vida.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>—Tão piadista. — Lhe dizia, antes de ser tomada num beijo intenso e cheio de promessas, me deixando completamente extasiada.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>      Naquela noite, havia acabado de fechar um ciclo, me deixando algumas incertezas e dúvidas sobre o que estava por vir. Mas também se iniciava outro, que seria o mais incrível de todos, ao lado do dono de toda a cafeína que habitava em mim, que era capaz de me cativar e me motivar todos os dias da minha vida.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>*Flat White - Consiste em um café expresso com microespuma (leite vaporizado com pequenas bolhas finas e uma consistência brilhante ou aveludada). É comparável a um latte, mas menor em volume e com menos microespuma, portanto tendo uma maior proporção de café para leite.</p>
<p>-</p>
<p>Aqui deixo meus agradecimentos especiais pra Jessy, Ju, Dê, Nicky, Vivi, Kakau e a Rapha (que tava me ameaçando se eu demorasse a postar ajsbwjbsjs) e a todos que acompanharam até aqui. Sério, obrigada mesmo pelo apoio de vocês! Foi mais que essencial ♡</p>
<p>Então...<br/>Até a próxima história! ♡</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>*Café au lait - O famoso café com leite.</p><p>*Macchiato - Consiste num café expresso misturado com uma pequena quantidade de leite quente com espuma. "Macchiato" significa "manchado" em italiano, aludindo à mancha de leite, no caso do caffè macchiato (café manchado).</p><p>*Mocha (pronuncia-se “moca”) - É feito a base de um terço de café expresso, um terço de leite vaporizado e um terço de chocolate em pó ou calda, tanto do amargo quanto da versão ao leite.</p><p>*Latte - É uma bebida de café expresso com uma quantidade generosa de espuma de leite no topo.</p><p> </p><p>Até mais ♡</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>